


Ori Does What He Wants

by Aloneindarknes7



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Innuendo, M/M, Mother Hen Dori, Overprotective, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-10 10:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloneindarknes7/pseuds/Aloneindarknes7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite how he acts, Ori is anything but innocent in the ways of sexual acts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ori and Fili

**Author's Note:**

> I already have a few chapters written and all of this planned out so I hope to update this regularly. Let's aim for every other day starting today? Also, as timeline for the actual Hobbit book, I have no idea when this fic takes place. Let's just say it's sporadically through their journey and always while they're traveling and not doing any of the important scenes that the book really focused on.

Ori fully understood that his eldest brother was very handsome, beautiful even for their race. Some dwarrows had called him pretty, but there were also some that called him a lot of other things which happened to get them in trouble with Dori even if they had meant it in an appreciative way. Any dwarf foolish enough to anger Dori would find themselves out on the street with a new bruise or two, sweet words about his looks or not. At least, that was how it was when Ori was little and had to accompany Dori to work. But then Ori had gotten his apprenticeship and no longer viewed his brother being hit on, which was a good thing in Ori’s opinion. It was scary when Dori would actually flirt back.

Although most of his apprenticeship was spent indoors, every now and again he had to deliver a message for his master or fetch something on an errand. Those were the times that Ori realized that he had grown up to be very handsome as well. He always thought Dori was just saying that because that was what family was supposed to say to make someone feel happy. He supposed all of them lucked out in the looks department since the few times he had seen Nori while growing up his brother had also looked what Ori considered to be handsome, despite being covered in blood that one time.

But unlike how Dori reacted to his admirers with threats and fists, Ori was the exact opposite. He loved the words they would whisper in his ears, how warm their hands felt on his body, and how happy he made them look when they finished a frenzied, passionate round of sex. Ori learned that he really liked sex. Of course Dori couldn’t know though. Ori was very good at keeping his sexual acts casual and still maintaining that he was a shy, innocent lad in order to keep his brother from suspecting anything. If Dori thought differently, he’d probably lock Ori up and guard him like a dragon does a treasure hoard. Dori certainly wouldn’t have allowed Ori to go on the quest if he knew Ori was sexually active.

Though Ori was having a bit of a problem currently; he couldn’t control his desire while he was on this quest with some very handsome dwarrows, despite his overbearing brother’s proximity. It didn’t help that Nori’s eyes seemed to catch everything too. He would just have to be careful, he decided, when he finally approached Fili. 

He had decided that Fili was an excellent start. Thorin’s heir was handsome in a rare sense. Ori could only recall having sex with one blond dwarf before. Besides, the way Fili strutted around their campgrounds at night made Ori’s mind wander with what the dwarf was hiding in his trousers. 

Fili was sharpening his swords when Ori finally decided to act. How could he resist the golden prince when those skillful hands were being used? As a scribe, Ori knew to appreciate hands and Fili had as nice a pair of hands as any other dwarf. Ori wondered how those hands would feel running through his hair. What kind of callouses did Fili as a sword wielder have that differed from the miners, writers, and merchants Ori had already experienced?

“Can I help you, Ori?” Fili was looking at him and Ori flushed as he realized he had let his mind wander off again while watching Fili.

“Oh, I’m sorry, Fili, I didn’t mean to bother you while you were tending to your weapons.” Ori looked at his feet and twiddled with the ends of his sweater. “But I was wondering if I could perhaps hold one of your swords?” He looked at Fili with a timid smile.

“Of course,” Fili grabbed one and handed it to Ori by the handle. “I just finished sharpening it so do be careful; it’s very sharp.”

“I’ve handled a sword or two before.” Ori stated as he held the sword and turned it over in his hands to look at the fine craft of the blade.

“Have you?” Fili asked with a little smirk.

Ori’s face flushed a little but he smiled back proudly. “Aye, but I could use a little more practice handling different swords.”

“I’d like to offer my own for you to practice with, if you’d like.” Fili offered kindly. 

“I’d certainly like that.” Ori agreed. He stepped closer to Fili and returned his sword. “But we would have to do it once Dori has gone asleep. I don’t want him to see.” He whispered.

“Until tonight then?” Fili asked.

Ori nodded, “Tonight.”

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Ori considered himself lucky that Dori was always one of the first to sleep since he was also one of the first to wake and begin the morning duties. Most were still up, including Nori, but his other brother was talking with the Ur family and Ori only hoped he wouldn’t be noticed slipping away for a while. Silently, Ori walked over to Fili and Kili to tap Fili on the shoulder and tipped his head towards the forest.

Fili smiled, grabbed his swords, and clapped his brother’s knee before leading Ori away. When they were far enough, Fili cleared his throat and shifted his swords to have one in each hand. “Do you want to show me what you know already?”

Ori eyed the swords but nodded as he stepped into Fili’s space and pressed a kiss to his lips. He heard Fili drop his swords before he felt his hands sliding up his back as their kiss deepened. When they pulled apart, Fili was grinning. “I thought you were propositioning me, but I wasn’t sure if you knew what you were saying and actually meant to learn more about swords.”

“The only sword I’m interested in learning more about is the one you sheath in your pants.” Ori smiled as he brushed his hands up and down Fili’s torso. “I don’t have the build to handle real swords. Not like your body obviously can.” He praised.

“I never thought you to be so bold, Ori.” Fili slipped his hands under Ori’s clothes. “I rather like it.”

“Would you like me better on my knees?” Ori asked, his voice a low murmur against Fili’s lips before he took another kiss.

“Yes,” Fili groaned. Ori slid down to his knees, dragging his hands down Fili’s body until they found Fili’s laces on his pants. He took his time untying, feeling the awaiting bulge rub against his fingers. “Are you teasing me, Ori?”

“If I wanted to really tease you I would use my mouth to untie you.” Ori looked up at Fili with a smile.

Fili bit at his lips as he brushed his hand over Ori’s cheek. “You look so beautiful like this.”

“I’ll look better with my lips wrapped around your cock.” Ori promised. Fili didn’t bite back his moan in time after that.

Ori finally released Fili from his pants and pushed them down to Fili’s boots. He looked his fill of Fili’s strong, hairy legs and his dick standing at attention, waiting for Ori. “Dear me, you’re so big, Fili.” Ori murmured as he removed his gloves.

Fili beamed at the words and toyed with one of Ori’s braids. “You don’t have to swallow more than what you can handle. Whatever you’ll be able to fit between your lovely lips will be fine, Ori.”

Ori nodded before he took a testing taste running his tongue up the length, wrapping his mouth around the width of the head, and even sucking at the low hanging sac before he finally pushed his hand into his own pants. 

This was exactly what he had been missing, Ori decided as he sucked the tip into his mouth and slurped around Fili, making him groan. The familiar, heavy weight in his mouth and the lazy strokes of his own hand in his pants had him growing far more excited than it usually took. His tongue wiggled around in his mouth and Fili stuttered a curse as his hips moved, bumping his cock against the back of Ori’s throat. The little gagging noise Ori made was quickly followed by Fili apologizing. Ori ignored the apology though in favor of opening his eyes and moaning loudly around Fili.

“You liked that?” Fili asked. Ori tried to smile around Fili’s cock as an answer. Fili brushed a hand through Ori’s hair carefully before stilling it on the back of his head. “Want me to gag you a little then?” Again, Ori made a happy little noise in the back of his throat.

Fili allowed his hips to move slowly at first, a few testing thrusts to see how well Ori reacted after he gagged a bit. When Ori’s hand moved faster on himself and he continued to moan around Fili, Fili took that as a good sign and began to gag Ori a bit longer, shoving his cock deeper into Ori’s throat. Despite Ori’s experience, he still had problems deep throating without gagging but no one had complained since Ori felt such joy at being gagged by a thick, tasty cock. 

“Ori, I’m, soon,” Fili warned as he canted his hips more and groaned with his head thrown forward, staring down at Ori.

Ori pumped himself faster with one hand but moved his other hand to reach around and grip at Fili’s ass as he didn’t allow Fili to move out of his throat. The continuous sensation of his throat desperately trying to swallow around his dick had Fili releasing a quick, muffled scream as he came. Ori happily swallowed his mouthful as he pulled back slightly but he kept his hands where they were until he finally finished as well.

Fili’s legs were shaking when he reached down to lift his pants back up into place. Ori leaned back on his elbows with a content sigh. “That was amazing, Ori.”

“Aye, it’s been too long.” Ori smiled at Fili.

“We could perhaps do it again sometime, if you’d like?” Fili suggested.

“Perhaps,” Ori agreed even though he knew he probably wouldn’t. Casual sex didn’t happen on such quests without someone becoming attached and that wasn’t what Ori wanted. He brought his hand up, covered with his own gunk, and wondered how he should clean himself. He normally had a small bit of fabric that he would use and then wash after, but it would be awhile until he got the opportunity to wash anything.

“Let me,” Fili offered, gripping Ori’s wrist and bringing his hand up to lick it clean, all the while staring into Ori’s eyes with a soft smile. Ori smiled back but he already knew he wouldn’t ask Fili for another round of anything. It was a shame because he had enjoyed their tryst together, but he couldn’t risk Fili thinking that there was more to them than just sex. He would just have to ask someone else next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This originally started off as an excuse to pair Ori with a bunch of different characters that I like to see him with. I didn't want to include all of them because then it would have just been an orgy fic. But I like to believe Ori as being very open and comfortable having sex with another willing partner. Dori likes to think of his littlest brother as being pure and innocent so Ori keeps his sexual explorations secret just to not break Dori's image of him. He's not ashamed of the sex he has though. Sometimes he'll also play the innocent because people like that and he likes to make people happy as they make him happy with their penis. He also is not into relationships because those have obligations which take away time from him reading books and other such important activities.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ori moves on to Thorin.

It wasn’t as though Ori was prowling on his companions or anything. That wasn’t it at all. It just so happened that while he wrote about each member of the company his mind often drifted towards who he could possibly engage next. 

Fili had been the best decision since they were so close in age but unfortunately Ori didn’t want to be attached so Fili was no longer an option. Neither was his brother. Kili told Fili everything, literally everything, so Ori knew that was a bad idea if he was trying to avoid hurting anyone’s feelings. Sleeping with brothers that were so very close to one another didn’t sit very well with him anyways. 

But other family members? That seemed alright, Ori figured, as he looked up across the small fire they had for the night at their glorious leader. Thorin was a very private dwarf and would never share his sexual life with others. He also would know how to go about casual sex. Ori’s only concern was that Thorin might not be interested in him, due to the fact that he was the same age as Thorin’s nephews. It wouldn’t hurt to ask though.

Thorin usually took first watch, seeing upon himself the duty to protect his people as they sleep, and that was when Ori snuck out of his bedroll beside Dori and crept closer to their leader. Thorin was facing away from the others slumbering so Ori thought it would be polite to clear his throat to inform Thorin of his presence and not startle him too much. But he wanted a little longer to look first. 

Their would-be King under the Mountain certainly was a site to behold. Ori had been trying for days to sketch how majestic and fierce Thorin’s gaze was but he hadn’t been quite able to catch it yet. When he returned to his thoughts, it was that very gaze staring at him. Ori nearly yelped in surprise but he should have realized that no one snuck up on Thorin Oakenshield. His ears were as sharp as his gaze.

“You should be asleep, young Ori. The day’s travel will be long again tomorrow and your brother worries enough about you getting the proper rest a growing dwarf needs.” Thorin chided softly.

Ori fought the urge to roll his eyes. That wouldn’t be proper in front of a king. “I find that I don’t need sleep right now though.” Ori confessed as his face flushed and his eyes dropped to the ground.

“Oh,” Thorin raised one eyebrow as he took in Ori’s shy demeanor. “And what is it you need right now?”

“Not much of a need, but more of a desire.” Ori’s blush grew stronger as he realized he was being much too improper in front of Thorin. He wasn’t the same as Fili. “A desire to help you and only if you wished it.” Ori was quick to insist. “I have been told I am quite good with my hands and that it helps to relieve tension and, well, this is a very stressful quest. I figured our leader would be the most stressed out of all of us.”

“Does Dori know of you doing this?” Thorin asked after a moment of Ori wondering if his skill with words might only lie in writing.

“Dori does not need to know of everything I do. I am my own dwarf and have been capable of making decisions for myself for many years now.” Ori insisted.

Thorin’s lips curved slightly at that. “I see some Nori in you yet.”

“And do you like what you see, Master Thorin?” Ori asked as he drew slightly nearer. “I do hope you would find me pleasing enough to help you relax.”

Taking a long look of Ori, Thorin finally nodded. “I would enjoy whatever you offer me,” Ori grinned, “but not tonight.” Ori’s face quickly fell and he tried his hardest not to pout. Thorin’s soft chuckle told him he wasn’t doing too well at keeping the disappointment from his face. “I am on watch right now, Ori, and it would not be responsible for me to disregard my duty in order to take pleasure with you.”

“Oh, right, yes,” Ori quickly nodded his head. “That makes sense and that’s also why you’re such a good leader, you’re very responsible.”

“There is no need for flattery when I have already agreed to bed you.” Thorin placed a hand on Ori’s shoulder and squeezed. “Now you should return to your bedroll and rest. We will talk later on the morrow.”

“On the morrow then,” Ori nodded and went back between his brothers, smiling as he climbed into his bedroll.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Thorin had allowed them the luxury of stopping for lunch, something that was becoming rarer as they often took to having lunch while still riding their ponies, and Ori couldn’t help but stare at Thorin with hopeful eyes. But Thorin ignored Ori for the most part all throughout lunch. 

Finally, Thorin turned to Ori. “I would like your advice on something I found in the woods. I believe you to be the most knowledgeable about plants since your studies focus on various topics.” Ori nodded, knowing it for the excuse it clearly is and trying to not let his excitement show.

“I know a thing or two about plants, being a hobbit and all.” Bilbo interjected and Ori tried his hardest not to glare at the nosy hobbit.

“I believe it is your duty to clean up the fire pit, master burglar.” Thorin didn’t bother to hold back a glare, his discontent for the hobbit still well known amongst the company. “But if Ori is unable to help me, perhaps I will call upon your services.” Thorin considered and Bilbo fell silent with a nod as he went to start dousing the fire they had used again for stew.

“The one time the hobbit tries to be useful,” he muttered to himself as they walked into the forest. Only when Thorin had finally decided that where they were was a good spot did they stop. “You can still change your mind, Ori, now or at any time if you wish.” Thorin informed as he placed a gentle hand on Ori’s shoulder.

Ori flashed him a shy, pleased smile, happy to know that Thorin was trying to look out for what was best for him. “I will keep that in mind, but I doubt I will change my mind for why would I deny myself the opportunity to be with someone as caring, brave, and strong as you?” Ori hesitantly brought a hand up to lie atop of Thorin’s. “I have studied the kings of old and I truly believe you to be one of our greatest, Master Thorin. It would be my honor to serve you in any way you see fit.”

Thorin leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss to Ori’s forehead. “I would desire the use of your skillful hands, Ori, for they are what I hope will be able to weave our story and make it so that young dwarrows of the future may learn of me and think of me as highly as you do currently. And I would like to touch you back to bring you as much pleasure as I am sure you will bestow me.”

Ori nodded happily and dared to run his hands down Thorin’s armored body to fall to his pants. Unlike with Fili, he felt no awaiting bulge but he supposed that Thorin needed more than just a thought of sex acts to come to entice him. He felt Thorin copy his motions, those large hands sweeping over his smaller form before also resting over his pants where his erection did eagerly wait. Looking into Thorin’s eyes and finding no objection there, Ori began to undo Thorin’s pant laces. Thorin did the same to Ori.

Ori’s clever fingers went into Thorin’s pants to pet at the older dwarf’s dick before pulling it out and so Thorin repeated the actions to Ori. Grinning, Ori decided he liked this game of follow the leader, especially since Thorin had decided to let him be the leader. He ran the very tips of his fingers up the sensitive underside of Thorin’s dick and fluttered his eyes as he felt the teasing touch against himself. 

Ori wrapped his hand around Thorin and pumped once before returning to the barely there sensations of his fingers sliding up and down. Thorin chuckled as he copied the motions. “Do you like being teased?” 

“Uh huh,” Ori nodded his head as he glanced up at Thorin’s face before looking back down between them. He liked the sight of Thorin’s powerful hands being so gentle while it worked his shaft.

“What else do you like?” Thorin asked.

A sly grin crossed Ori’s face. “Let me show you.” His hand once again wrapped around Thorin’s thick flesh and began to pump, squeezing harder at the base only to rise up and swipe his thumb over the tip. He moaned softly as felt it repeated on himself and made sure to follow that pattern for a few strokes in a row. Finally he stopped to roll the palm of his hand against the head as he continued to stroke again with his other hand. Thorin’s hips jerked slightly at that and a pleased noise left Thorin’s throat.

“Do you touch yourself like this often?” Thorin’s question made Ori bite his lips as he nodded. “What goes through your mind when you do this?” Ori’s eyes widened as he panted heavily. “Tell me,” Thorin whispered.

“Lots of different things,” Ori admitted. “I usually have to be quick,” he groaned slightly as Thorin squeezed a tad harder than he had. “Dori doesn’t give me a lot of space to myself when I’m home unless I lie and say I’m doing my studies.” 

Ori’s hand picked up the pace as he felt himself nearing his peak. “But I think about different dwarrows I’ve been with and what I wanted to do with them if I had more of a chance than rushed meetings in an alley.” 

“Do you want long, lazy sex in the afternoons or do you want more space and preparation time?” Thorin’s breath was coming in pants as their hands worked between each other, hands sliding quicker and smoother with the help of their own precome as slick.

“Both,” Ori admitted. “I love when someone toys with me, using their fingers to stretch me open. Oh,” Ori moaned and tossed his head back, his braids rattling against his head. “Thorin, please, almost.”

“Show me what you want, what you need.” Thorin demanded. “I can’t open you up with my fingers, but they can play with you like this.” 

“Oh,” Ori felt his knees buckle slightly and he reached out to grab desperately at Thorin’s large shoulders to keep himself upright. Thorin didn’t mind and he quickly shifted closer, gripping both of them in his one large hand and pressing their dicks hard together. The feeling of Thorin’s hot, hard erection moving against his own pushed Ori over the edge and he leaned his forehead against Thorin’s shoulder as he bit down on his moan. 

Thorin released Ori but continued to work himself until his own muffled cry could be heard moments later. The two continued to stand in the middle of the forest, Ori leaning against Thorin until Thorin pulled something out of a pocket and cleaned up his hand. Ori felt his face heat as he realized his spunk had been covering Thorin’s hand but the future king didn’t seem to mind, not at all if the way Thorin bumped his forehead against Ori’s could tell him anything.

When Ori was steady on his feet again and his clothes straightened out, Thorin offered him a smile and a clap on the shoulder. “Let’s return to camp now, shall we? I don’t want to worry your brother with our disappearance.” Ori nodded and followed after Thorin, very pleased with how their leader’s usually tense shoulders seemed more relaxed. 

As they walked back, Ori already knew that he wouldn’t be asking Thorin again though. Thorin hadn’t offered and to impose on him again would seem particularly desperate. Ori didn’t want Thorin thinking that he had a crush or was caught worshiping him as a hero. That would be too childish and Ori liked to think that Thorin now saw him as more of an adult than his nephews. It wouldn’t be good to make Thorin rethink on an act. 

As soon as they returned to where the others were packing up to continue traveling for the day, Dori pounced on Ori for information. “Were you able to help Thorin?” Dori asked, looking at Thorin expectantly.

“Well, yes,” Ori smiled over at Thorin and was happy to receive a nod back before Thorin turned to talk with Balin. “Yes, I was able to help him.”

Dori clapped him proudly on his back. “I’m glad your knowledge is finally being recognized and used for the right side of Durin. If only others in our family could become respectable.” Dori shot a disapproving look over at Nori who was laughing as he bothered a blushing Bombur. “I swear Nori’s trying to swipe something from our poor chef.” 

Ori continued to stare over at his brother but he was intently watching the way Nori would bump his elbow into Bombur’s side or pat his arm. Ori wondered how Bombur would feel pressed against him. He looked soft and would probably be warm. Smiling, Ori already knew who he would ask next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is set before Bilbo proves himself to the company and that's why Thorin is such a brat towards him. But I do believe that Thorin cares a lot for his people, especially those that are willing to risk their lives for him and that's why he would treat everyone in his company with respect. As for relationships, Thorin probably likes to be the 'provider' of pleasure and really enjoys knowing that his partner is enjoying what he's doing. 
> 
> I also feel like Ori knows how to read people well enough to know what they like and can slip into that role for them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ori tries for Bombur and faces rejection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank everyone for the notes and kudos on this fic so far! It's very encouraging and it's helping me actually finish this fic because this was the last chapter I actually had written, the rest was just planned out but I'm hoping to write the next one in time to post it in the next two days.

Bombur would be perfect, Ori decided. As Bombur was rather shy and wouldn’t mention anything to anyone. Also, Bombur was kind and his braids were beautiful. Ori wondered if he could wrap that large braid around his shoulders and mold himself against Bombur’s soft belly. He bet it would feel great to be wrapped in Bombur’s gentle arms as the dwarf tasted his neck with his tongue, maybe even nibbling on his skin a little to make Ori squirm and wiggle. 

But the problem with Bombur, Ori observed, was that he was never alone. Either his older brother would be talking with him or he would be tending to his cousin. Ori had to wait a few days before he finally saw his opportunity to get a moment alone with the other.

“I’ll assist you, Mister Bombur.” Ori offered with a wide smile as he watched Bombur struggle with lifting the large, dirty cooking pot. Ori knew that the stream was a good distance of a walk away from where they had settled for the night.

“Oh,” Bombur’s large eyes blinked at the offering before he released one handle for Ori to grab. “Thank you, Ori. It is rather heavy, even when empty. I’m at your service for your help.”

Ori’s grin widened as he hefted up the pot and wobbled away with Bombur. It was colder away from the fire but they didn’t need the light to guide their eyes along the path due to dwarfish eyesight being enhanced in the dark. When they arrived at the small stream Bombur assured Ori that he needed no help with the washing part of the task. 

“This part is easy to do,” Bombur smiled as he began to scrub down the large pot.

Ori was happy to watch as Bombur knelt over the pot. The way Bombur’s body moved as he worked the large pot drew Ori’s eyes to his generous backside. Ori placed a hand on Bombur’s shoulder, stilling his cleaning. 

“How about a quick break?” Ori asked as his hand slowly traveled down from his shoulder to rest on his fleshy, soft back.

Bombur’s face quickly turned to a shade similar to his hair. “I, oh, um,” Bombur stuttered for a moment and Ori took the chance to give a little squeeze to the plump rump. “Ori!” Bombur smacked his hand away. “I’m flattered but I’m not interested.”

Ori knew he should accept the rejection gracefully but he had been good enough for royalty so why was he being rejected now? “Why not?” He pouted, showing that all thoughts of maturity weren’t currently with him.

Bombur stared at Ori for a moment before he dropped his eyes and muttered something. It was too soft for Ori to understand and he inquired, “What?”

“I said I’m interested in another and that I wouldn’t do such a thing to him.” Bombur explained as he turned back around and continued to scrub the pot. “You should head back to the others.” 

Ori sighed as he trampled back up to their makeshift campsite. He sat next to his brothers and felt even worse when Dori began to fuss with his braids. If he hadn’t felt like a pouting dwarfling before, he certainly did then. 

Ori chastised himself later when Bombur returned and wouldn’t meet his eyes, despite the bright red blush still on his face. He really shouldn’t be too hung up on being rejected. Bombur just wasn’t interested. That didn’t mean there was anything wrong with Ori; it just meant he wasn’t Bombur’s type. He watched as Bombur returned to his brother and cousin before he moved his eyes around the rest of the group. It wouldn’t be good for him to continue and concentrate on Bombur. He should move on to another option. Maybe he could—

Bofur sat down on Ori’s other side with a bright smile. Ori stared at him confusingly. Dori cleared his throat. “Hello, Mister Bofur. I am terribly sorry about Nori bothering your brother lately.” 

“Oh, Bombur and Nori? Nah, my brother doesn’t mind. He’s just not used to so much attention, what with being the shy one in the family and whatnot.” Bofur brushed off Dori’s apology. “Not like me, I love getting any sort of attention.” He placed his hand on Ori’s knee and squeezed. “I wanted to thank Ori here for offering his help to Bombur earlier. My brother doesn’t always, well, accept help gracefully. Like I said, he’s not used to it. But if you ever want to offer a helpful hand again, I’d be more than happy to accept.” Bofur winked at Ori as he stood up and returned to his brother with a happy whistle.

Ori’s eyebrows had slowly been rising while Bofur talked and he couldn’t help but break out into a wide grin. That is until Dori tucked on his braid. “Bofur is such a good older brother to Bombur.” Dori praised. “If only Nori could show some of that responsibility towards you.”

“You take enough responsibility over me, Dori.” Ori murmured as he traced a finger over his knee. He had liked the feeling of Bofur’s hand there.

“I do try, Ori.” Dori finished the braid he was working on. He continued to the next braid as he talked on but Ori’s attention had drifted elsewhere. He wondered if he would look good wearing a hat and only a hat.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

The next night when they stopped and made camp, Ori intercepted Dori’s attempt at getting him to eat by him by insisting he wanted to eat with Nori. If Nori happened to be eating with Bombur, Bifur, and Bofur then it was just a coincidence. It was also just a coincidence that Bofur saw him coming and moved over so that there was a spot next to him. Ori smiled as he sat down next to Bofur with his dinner. 

“Finally got away from Mother Dori?” Nori asked with a wide smirk. “And you got away without any extra padding for your first time out.”

“You act as if I live under Dori’s shadow, Nori.” Ori frowned at his brother. “I might not be as adventurous as you are, but I’m not the little dwarfling that Dori likes to think I am.”

Nori chuckled. “Look at that, my little brother lucked out and got some of the same genes as me after all.” 

“I think he uses his skillful fingers as a different career path as you.” Bofur nudged Ori in the side lightly and Ori smiled at him. 

“Like your little brother uses his mighty nose differently than you.” Nori asked, offering Bombur a smile as his hand went to Bombur’s knee. 

“Aye, Bombur sniffs out when a meal is done and tasty, I use mine to smell gas in the mines.” Bofur tapped the side of his nose with an eyebrow wiggle. “Although I have to say our noses are awful to have after a night of beans.” Bifur mimed chopping off his nose and the group burst into laughter. 

They continued to chat while they ate, Bofur casually finding reasons to touch Ori and Ori returning the gestures. Then Bofur stood up and took their bowls. “My night for wash up duty,” Bofur bemoaned when he offered to grab Ori’s.

But Ori stood up and shook his head. “Let me help you.” He offered with a smile. “That is, if what you said yesterday was true and you’re willing to take me up on my offer?”

“I’d thank you kindly, young Master Ori.” Bofur grinned and the two went about collecting the rest of the bowls from the night’s meal before they went into the woods. Bofur had the good graces to look over his shoulder to see that they were far enough before he asked, “Is this the same offer you gave Bombur and made his face match his hair?”

“He didn’t say what my offer was?” Ori asked back, remaining aloof. 

“Nope but I knew it had to be good with the way he was stuttering out an excuse to me and Bifur.” Bofur chuckled. “What did you say to him?” 

“I didn’t really say much.” Ori admitted. “Although I did grab his bum and I’m terribly sorry if I caused any trouble to your family. If you’d like to make it even, you can grab my bum in return.” He suggested with a sly grin at Bofur.

Bofur whistled for a moment as they continued a bit farther away from the camp grounds. “If it’s agreeable to you, Ori, I do believe I would like to do more to your bum than just a grope.”

Ori grinned. “That would be agreeable since it’s been far too long since I’ve gotten a good fuck, but I fear it wouldn’t be in my best interest since I’d be spending my day riding my pony being very upset with my burning backside.”

“You really are the smart one of your brothers.” Bofur placed the bowls on the ground as he took off his gloves and tossed them aside. “What would be more agreeable to you then?” 

Ori thought about it for a moment before considering Bofur again. “My choice?” 

Bofur laughed. “It’s been so long since I’ve gotten a good lay I’d take the offer to rub off against an ankle if given it.”

Ori rolled his eyes good naturedly as he stepped into Bofur’s space and brought his fingers up to play with Bofur’s mustache. “I don’t believe that from a dwarf like you. You’ve got quite the charm about you.” Before Bofur could open his mouth to refute him, Ori continued. “Besides, I’d rather have you rub off between my thighs. It’s similar to a good lay and I can squeeze my thighs together real tight for you.”

Bofur’s eyes went down to Ori’s legs before they went back up to his face. “Sounds good to me.” 

With consent given, Ori tugged on Bofur’s mustache to press their lips together. Ori wasn’t much of a kisser usually, but he had the suspicion that Bofur would be good with his tongue and he was pleased to find out that he was right. 

Bofur’s tongue was very dexterous as it twisted and moved around Ori’s own in a pleasurable dance. He even lured Ori’s tongue into his own mouth for a moment or two before Bofur’s concentration left him when he realized that Ori had gotten his buckles undone and his pants were pooled around his boots. 

Pulling away from Bofur, Ori made quick work of his own pants and then turned around to lean his forearms against a tree, his backside presented to Bofur. 

Bofur whistled appreciatively even as he shuffled awkwardly towards Ori. “I don’t got any slick on me,” Bofur trailed off. 

Ori brought up his hand and made a show of slowly coating his palm with saliva from his tongue. Then he wrapped his hand around Bofur’s dick, making sure to get it to stand fully to attention even if it wasn’t the best or too much of a lubrication. 

“That’ll do,” Ori assured him. “You’ll be making some slick of your own between my thighs anyways.” 

Bofur chuckled. “Right you are at that,” and then he moved his hands to Ori’s backside. He squeezed Ori’s rump with his rough, calloused hands and even made Ori’s cheeks jiggle a bit before he brought his hands down to pet over his furry thighs. He parted Ori’s thighs as he moved to press his weight against Ori’s back and slide his cock between Ori’s thighs.

“Be careful not to smack at my jewels with your hammer.” Ori requested even as he focused on squeezing his thighs around Bofur’s thick cock. With the first amount of pressure around his cock, Bofur made a choked sound of a moan that Ori mimicked. 

It wasn’t the same feeling of being filled but the rocking and pressure against his back let Ori close his eyes and get lost in the moment. Bofur certainly enjoyed himself as his hands constantly moved around Ori’s exposed skin. His hands were petting at the back of his thighs, moving to the front to stroke at Ori’s cock and keep him interested, and even gripping at Ori’s thighs with a bruising grip to push them tighter around his dick as he kept sliding back and forth between the soft, furry inside of Ori’s thighs.

All the while, Bofur would grunt and pant against the back of Ori’s throat. Little words and incomplete sentences of his pleasure would be pressed to the nape of his neck as Bofur’s mustache brushed against his sensitive skin there. Ori voiced his pleasure as well, especially when he felt Bofur’s hips slap against him and Bofur took him in hand, pumping him quickly. Ori knew Bofur was close but Bofur apparently didn’t want to be the first one to finish. Letting himself get lost to the feeling of close contact and warm pressure, Ori shot off in Bofur’s hand and felt Bofur’s own release between his thighs. 

He had expected a mess on his legs and wasn’t disappointed with the slick, sticky feeling when Bofur stumbled away from him. Bofur reached inside his coat and offered a scrap of cloth to Ori even though he was still panting. “Probably best,” Bofur insisted, breathless. “Before it dries,” Ori nodded an agreement and wiped himself off quickly and let himself a moment to rest. 

He cleaned himself more thoroughly after he had gathered his breath back and saw that Bofur had already righted his pants. Bofur offered him a tight smile. “This, ah, was just an offer between friends, right? ‘Cause I’m not really a relationship type of dwarf. That’s more of Bombur’s style.”

Ori smiled back at him. “I’m not interested in relationships either.”

“Oh good,” Bofur’s smile relaxed greatly and he gestured towards the company’s bowls. “You can head back without me; shouldn’t take too long for me to clean this mess.”

“Alright,” Ori looked himself over one last time to make sure everything was in order. “Mister Bofur, I know you’re good friends with Nori,” he began.

“I’d consider you a pretty good friend too, Ori, especially after what we just did.” Bofur stated.

“Well, I’d appreciate it if what we just did remained between just us.” Ori explained, knowing that Bofur was more of a chatty dwarf. 

“Trust me, I won’t be telling a soul or else I’ll end up facing the wrath of Dori. I’d rather take on Smaug singlehandedly than that brother of yours.” Bofur shuddered dramatically and Ori chuckled. Bofur collected the bowls and Ori left him to return to camp.

“What were you doing?” Dori asked, grabbing ahold of him before Ori could make it back towards Nori or any of the other groups. “It was starting to get dark and you were still in the woods with Bofur.”

“I was helping him like I offered with his brother last night.” Ori carefully explained. It was better to go with a vague truth than outright lie to his brother. 

Dori smiled and clapped Ori on the back. “You’re such a good lad. I don’t know why I worry over you when I should be doing something about Nori. Ever since you and Bofur left Nori’s been driving poor Bombur to blushing. At this rate, Nori might just turn that dwarf’s face red permanently.”

Ori’s eyes glanced at his brother and Bombur but then he continued around the circle of the company. Bifur was beside Bombur but staring out into space. Ori knew that Bifur was married and the tale of his family was rather sad which is why his eyes kept moving.

Fili and Kili looked to be teasing Mister Bilbo but since Gandalf was also laughing it must not have been too bad. Ori considered Bilbo for a moment before he looked to Gloin and Oin. Oin was a bit too old for his tastes and everyone knew that Gloin was taken since he wouldn’t stop talking about his wife and son.

Balin, Thorin, and Dwalin were a little ways from the rest of the company. Balin was out for the same reason as Oin and he had already been with Thorin. But Dwalin, Ori let his eyes rake up and down the strong, proud warrior. A smile crossed over Ori’s face as he sat down next to Dori and let his brother ramble to him. Ori had always found warriors to be fun.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ori and Dwalin

The thing about dwarf warriors, Ori thought to himself, was that they didn’t like to tiptoe around a subject. They liked when things were direct and usually rather blunt. So Ori didn’t bother thinking of a way to delicately approach Dwalin or think of what to say to him. He simply had to wait. 

Unfortunately, things kept getting in the way. Like events going on during the quest. First there were trolls, then a crazy brown wizard, wargs and orcs certainly didn’t help put anyone in the mood, and then Ori knew better than to try anything while in Rivendell. Everyone was watching everything far too closely. 

Still, Ori never claimed to be too patient of a dwarf. At Rivendell, Ori waited to brush up against Dwalin and when he motioned, the older dwarf leaned down so he could whisper into his ear. “When we’re back on the road, I’d like you to hold me down and have your way with me.” He pulled back to smile at Dwalin. “That is,” he stated a bit louder, “if that is acceptable with you, Mister Dwalin?”

Dwalin’s pupils had darkened as he stared at Ori. “Aye,” his voice was thick with arousal. “That’s acceptable with me.” 

Ori had grinned and walked away, knowing that the older dwarf’s eyes were still on him. 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

They lost the covering of woods as they walked over open paths and through mountain ranges. Luckily, they had camped in the middle of large boulders one night. Dwalin had glanced meaningfully at Ori over the fire and then at a large boulder. He lifted an eyebrow and Ori nodded back. 

Bofur was first on watch that night so Ori didn’t mind him seeing as he left his bedroll to walk towards Dwalin’s. He didn’t even have to touch the other dwarf before he was standing and taking Ori by the wrist over towards the boulder. Bofur only snorted and tipped his hat at the two in acknowledgement. 

“Mahal cursed tease, whispering promises to me while surrounded by elves and then making me wait.” Dwalin growled as soon as they had rounded the boulder. He didn’t waste any time and undid his trousers, kicking them to the side. He left his shirts on but at least undid the buttons to bare some of his torso to Ori’s greedy eyes. 

“It wasn’t my intention to make you wait, Mister Dwalin.” Ori’s voice sounded sincere but he knew his eyes were sparkling too much at the moment to play up his innocence. 

Dwalin made an annoyed huff but didn’t bother responding other than wrenching Ori’s shirt over his head. Then he pushed Ori’s pants down and Ori helpfully stepped out of them. He couldn’t remember the last time he was fully bare, unless bathing in the fountain at Rivendell counted. 

Dwalin seemed to sense that Ori’s focus was a little off because he growled lowly in his throat before pinning Ori’s arms against the boulder. Ori didn’t even care that his head had collided slightly with the unmoving rocky side because his knees were shaking with excitement. He was literally unable to move his arms in Dwalin’s grip. He was so aroused by Dwalin’s power. 

He was surprised when Dwalin relieved his trembling thighs by picking his feet straight up off of the ground, wrapping his hands firmly underneath them and lifting them to wrap around his body. Ori gasped and hooked his ankles behind Dwalin’s back as one of Dwalin’s hands went to recapture his hands above his head and the other palmed at his ass. 

A quick brush of lips was pressed to Ori’s before Dwalin moved down to lick a path at his collar bone to the base of his throat. He moaned as he bucked his hips, brushing his cock against Dwalin’s and earning a low groan from the warrior. Dwalin rubbed back against him as he mouthed at his neck. 

Ori’s mouth dropped open with a loud groan. The sensation of delicious skin on skin friction after too long was making undignified mewling noises escape his mouth. He leaned up to recapture Dwalin’s lips as he freed one hand to lock around the dwarf’s neck, muffling his noises as Dwalin sank his teeth into his bottom lip and began to thrust again.

Ori shivered all over, his feet starting to kick with the delightful pleasure building up in his body. Dwalin used both hands to grab him underneath his ass, supporting Ori’s weight as he continued to rut against him. Dwalin groaned, pushing Ori harder against the rock and moving one of his hands to reach down and fist around their cocks. Ori gasped as pushed up into the tightness of Dwalin’s fist and wiggled against Dwalin’s own hard shaft.

Pleasure was beginning to wash through both of them, running from one to the other and intensifying to an unbelievable amount. Heat was coiling tight in Ori’s gut until he felt Dwalin’s hand slip slightly on holding them. Unabashedly, Ori dragged his hand down over Dwalin’s flexing abs before he glided his hand down to guide them until both of their fingers were curled around the hard cocks, pushing them together with more friction as precome smeared and mingled to ease the slip and slide of their skin. Dwalin was rutting against him feverishly and Ori knew he was close too. 

With his one free hand, Ori raked his fingernails down Dwalin’s chest. His fingernails scraped through the coarse hair and over scars until he moved his hand down to fondle Dwalin’s sac. Dwalin bit especially hard at Ori’s neck in retaliation and Ori had to bite his own lips to stifle back a scream as the sudden sensation of release.

Ori pressed his head back against the cool rock as he felt Dwalin add to the mess decorating his stomach. Dwalin’s hands slackened and Ori knew he would have fallen if he wasn’t pinned so firmly to the boulder. He brought one hand up to finger at where Dwalin had bit him and hissed as he connected with the teeth marks. That was going to bruise. Luckily his layers would hide it and the mountains provided enough excuses for Ori to bundle up even more if he wanted to ensure his brother’s eyes not prying on this sight. 

Dwalin let one of Ori’s legs touch back down slowly until he released the other one with one last grope to Ori’s backside. “I hope that was worth the wait, Mister Dwalin.” Ori stated cheekily as he reached into one of his pockets for where he knew he had kept a cloth. 

“I’d say so, but next time, I’m not waiting. You make another offer and I’ll have you by that night, your brother fighting me or not.” Dwalin grinned as he fixed his clothes. 

Ori chuckled lightly. “If you fought Dori then I certainly wouldn’t delay in your gratification. You would need some distraction to take your mind off of the pain my brother would give you.” 

Dwalin snorted back. “Aye, but it’d be worth it.” He winked and didn’t wait for Ori to adjust his clothes before he returned to the others. Ori sauntered back and returned to his bedroll, winking at Bofur when the dwarf waggled his eyebrows suggestively at him. 

Ori fell to sleep quickly and peacefully that night, his thoughts rolling around his head on how to get the last one on his list to agree to a quick tumble with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter was a little shorter than the others. Good news though, the next chapter is the last one!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ori gets with Bilbo, maybe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you guys for the kudos and comments. It was really helpful to encourage me to write. Thanks for reading this pretty much Ori porn fic.

If there was one thing Ori knew about the hobbit it was that, unlike Dwalin, Bilbo Baggins would have to be delicately asked. The hobbit was easily scandalized and Ori didn’t want him to make some sort of scene in front of the company. Ori wondered if hobbits even took pleasure between two men just for the sake of taking pleasure together, or if they were skittish around the subject of the same genders being together like the race of men were. 

Ori had taken so long to think about a way to ask Bilbo, that he didn’t get the chance while they were still traveling through the plains. When they entered the actual mountains that was when they ran out of privacy and of course when Ori discovered the best way to ease into the topic with Bilbo. But then there were stone giants, goblins, escaping Goblin Town, Azog, burning trees, and an eagle ride. 

Finally, they were granted a bit of privacy again. Unfortunately, since Bilbo had saved Thorin’s life, the hobbit was suddenly very popular amongst the group. Ori knew he would have to act quickly if he wanted the chance with the hobbit before someone else asked. None of the others would probably go about asking Bilbo with the same finesse that Ori had. 

With most of their supplies lost to the goblins, the company only had one option to heal and it was to rest. Thorin didn’t want to waste much time though so they were granted a single afternoon of leisure by a small stream to bathe and try to wash out their wounds as well as possible. Thorin also thought a fire wouldn’t announce their position yet since he figured the orcs were too far behind them still.

Bilbo had placed his pants back on and then settled next to the fire in order to continue drying himself off while the rest of the dwarves were still busy with their bathing and braiding of beards and hair. Ori sat next to Bilbo with a friendly smile, also only partially dry. 

“That’s a particularly bad bite you have there, Ori.” Bilbo grimaced as he motioned to the bite high on his collar bone. “Luckily whatever bit you missed your neck.”

“Yes,” Ori cleared his throat slightly and sent a small glare in Dwalin’s direction. “I’m mostly unscathed though, how did you fair out?”

“Well, I wasn’t chomped on by a warg like Thorin, so I think I’m better off than some of the others.” Bilbo smiled.

Ori offered a smile back and then finally was granted the perfect moment to ask, “What is conkers?” He had been honestly wondering what Bilbo had been talking about since that first night in his hobbit hole, but then he also figured it was the best way to get Bilbo comfortable enough to ease into other topics. 

“What?” Bilbo was startled by the sudden question and blinked at Ori blankly.

“Conkers, what is it? You told Thorin you were good at it back when we were in your home.” Ori clarified. 

Bilbo chuckled. “I wasn’t expecting anyone to remember that comment. But plainly saying, conkers is a game, traditionally more of a children’s game. You have to have chestnut seeds, which we call the ‘conker’ and thread the seed onto a string. Your opponent has their own threaded seed and you take turns striking at each other’s conker until one breaks.”

“Oh,” Ori mulled over the explanation for a second before he broke into a tiny grin. “Can you only use chestnuts? Or can you play this game with other kinds of nuts?”

“Well,” Bilbo rubbed at his bare chin. “I suppose you could play it with other nuts, but I’ve always found chestnuts to be the best. At least, I know how to handle those better than others.”

“Are you especially skilled at handling nuts?” Ori asked with a grin.

Bilbo stared at Ori with a small frown forming. “Yes?” He wondered if this was some sort of trick question or prank Ori was trying to pull.

“I was just asking because I do believe I have some nuts that you could handle pretty well, Mister Bilbo. But I don’t have enough nuts to go around for the whole company. So if you would like, perhaps we could sneak away from the company for a bit and play a private round of conkers?” Ori asked. 

Bilbo broke into a large grin. “That sounds wonderful. But I still have to wait for my clothes to dry.”

“That’s fine; I have to gather my clothes too. We should meet a little bit into those woods, alright?” Ori pointed over to the woods that had travelled through earlier that day. Bilbo’s eyes followed Ori’s finger but his attention seemed to stop for a moment on Thorin as the dwarf was choosing then to leave the stream after cleaning himself. “Bilbo?” Ori asked.

“Oh, right, yes, that sounds good, Ori. In a few minutes or so then?” Bilbo smiled.

“Right,” Ori smiled back and stood to grab the rest of his clothes. He was pretty sure Bilbo still didn’t understand Ori’s true intentions, but at least Ori could explain what he really wanted to Bilbo alone. Besides, after the way Bilbo had been staring at Thorin’s naked body, Ori didn’t have to worry about scandalizing the hobbit too much. He went into the woods with an excited bounce to his step.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

“Dori,” Bilbo smiled at the older dwarf. Most of the dwarves had started to put their clothes back on and Bilbo had waited until Dori was mostly dressed before approaching him. “Did you happen to see which way Ori went? I don’t want to keep him waiting much longer. You see, he said that he had some nuts for me to try handling.” 

The group of dwarves had all been listening in and a few of them snorted with laughter or waggled their eyebrows at one another. Dori, on the other hand, was not so amused. “What?” His voice was low and icy. 

Bilbo’s face heated up. “Oh, I’m sorry, that’s how Ori worded it. But it’s just for a game. Innocent fun, I swear.” 

“Is that what Ori calls what he’s been doing with half of the company? Innocent fun?” Kili asked with a large grin. Fili punched him in the arm and Kili whined as he rubbed at his arm. “Ow, what was that for?”

At this point, Dori’s eyes were wide and he was standing with clenched fists at his sides. “I do not like these implications aimed at my baby brother.” He stormed off into the woods, searching randomly for Dori.

“Bilbo,” he heard Ori’s voice call out towards him. “I’m over here.” He headed towards his brother. “I was beginning to wonder how long you would keep me waiting, but I’m sure you can make it up to me.”

“And how was Mister Baggins going to make it up to you?” Dori asked as he finally found the clearing Ori was standing in. 

Ori’s eyes went wide and his face paled slightly. “Dori! Brother, what are you doing here? Uh, I was just, um, waiting for Bilbo. We were, it was just, I wanted to play a game, but, well.”

Dori interrupted him by grabbing onto Ori’s arm. “You’re hiding something from me and it better not be what is being implied about you.” He dragged Ori back out of the woods to appear to Fili and Kili arguing.

“I just don’t get why he asked you but not me.” Kili whined.

“Maybe you’re just not his type?” Fili shrugged.

“So I’m not his type but you are?” Kili pouted like a child.

Fili crossed his arms over his chest. “He probably likes people who know how to keep their gossiping mouths shut.”

“Then why would he let Bofur bugger him?” Kili asked with a skeptical look towards the miner.

“Hey!” Bofur shouted indignantly. 

Ori winced as Dori’s hand tightened around him. “Who has buggered my baby brother?” Dori demanded, his voice booming with anger. The entire company went silent and their eyes turned towards Dori, some eyes much larger than they usually were.

“Dori,” Ori complained as he tried with little success to wiggle his arm out of his brother’s hold. “Please, you’re embarrassing me.”

“Good, you should be embarrassed; sneaking off into the forest while wild accusations of your virtue are spreading through the company. You should be ashamed, claiming little Ori has been sleeping around with more than one of you.” Dori turned to Ori. “I knew I shouldn’t have let you come on this trip. I knew one of these hooligans would fill your head with sweet words to get into your trousers. Which one did it, Ori?”

Ori glared at the ground and bit at his bottom lip. He used to do the same thing when he was younger and refused to tattle on Nori.

“Alright, step up and confess,” Dori snapped at the group. “If you own up to your actions I’ll go easier on you. But if you don’t confess, I will get it out of Ori eventually and then you’ll know the true meaning of my wrath.”

It took a moment, but then the four dwarves stepped forward. Fili’s eyes widened as he looked at his uncle and Dwalin nudged Thorin slightly with a smirk. Dori looked the four over with some shock but then he looked at Ori. “Which one was it?” he asked, his voice going quiet. He sincerely hoped that most of them were just trying to protect the actual guilty one.

Ori finally took his hand out of Dori’s grip. “It was all of them, Dori. And I was hoping to add Bilbo in with them too.” He smiled at the stunned hobbit before looking back at Dori. 

Dori was simply speechless. Nori broke out into a loud fit of laughter.

Dori covered his face with his hands. “What did I do to deserve these brothers?” He turned on Nori who was still laughing and smacked him. “This is all your fault! You’ve been influencing him too much.”

“You can’t blame this on me,” Nori couldn’t stop smiling. “I’ve been honest to one dwarf for the last three years. You can ask Bombur himself and he’ll tell you how I can’t look anywhere else but him.” Bombur’s face went red and he seemed to suddenly choke on air as he went into a coughing fit when the others turned their eyes on him. 

“That’s why Bombur refused me.” Ori crossed his arms over his chest and glared accusingly at his other brother.

Nori’s grin was pure predatory. “Aye, he’s all mine, little brother.” Bofur clapped his brother on the back when Bombur didn’t seem to stop choking.

Ori shrugged and turned to Dori. “I’m my own dwarf, Dori, and I’ve slept with more dwarves than the number of our company. Honestly, I’m sick of hiding it. There’s nothing wrong with liking casual sex.” 

Dori frowned at Ori for a long moment before the air seemed to deflate out of him and he pulled Ori into a hug. “When did my baby brother grow up into such an independent dwarf?” He murmured as Ori patted at his back as he hugged back. They broke apart and the two brothers smiled at each other.

“So can we just ask you now for a quick tumble?” Bofur interjected. Dori glared at him and Bofur held up his hands. “I was just asking. No need to hurt me. We’re practically brothers-in-laws, after all.” He grinned as he motioned to Nori who was stroking his hands over Bombur’s long braid. 

Dori sighed. “Anyone have a flask with something strong in it?” 

“Here you go,” Balin offered a flask which Dori desperately drank from. “Keep it and let’s go get you next to the fire.” Balin lead Dori over towards the fire, his hand suspiciously low on Dori’s back. “Maybe we can find some way to distract you?” Balin’s voice could be heard from the fire. 

Ori just smiled as he went to Bilbo’s side. The hobbit’s face went as red as Bombur’s but he offered the dwarf a smile when Ori placed a hand on his arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm done with this fic! I'm really not sure which fic I'll work on next but I do have a lot of ideas. I might throw a few around on my tumblr and see which gets the best reaction. If you're interested, my tumblr is http://aloneindarknes7.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> This originally started off as an excuse to pair Ori with a bunch of different characters that I like to see him with. I didn't want to include all of them because then it would have just been an orgy fic. But I like to believe Ori as being very open and comfortable having sex with another willing partner. Dori likes to think of his littlest brother as being pure and innocent so Ori keeps his sexual explorations secret just to not break Dori's image of him. He's not ashamed of the sex he has though. Sometimes he'll also play the innocent because people like that and he likes to make people happy as they make him happy with their penis. He also is not into relationships because those have obligations which take away time from him reading books and other such important activities.


End file.
